Jazz
'''Jazz '''was the Autobots' second-in-command. He was a small but fearless warrior who would not hestiate to attack a much larger foe. This unfortunetly lead to his death, as he perished while protecting the humans from Brawl during the Battle of Mission City. Biography Early life Jazz was born before the Cube was lost. Landing on Minecraftia In 2014 Jazz was apart of Optimus' team that went on Minecraftia to recover the Cube. They landed in an unknown city right after two other Autobots, J4U and Bumblebee, defeated Decepticon Barricade. Optimus then messaged the two to go meet up with them. Retrieving the glasses The duo later arrived along with Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. J4U gave all four Autobots some energon, much to Jazz's plessure. Jazz later stood alongside the rest of the Autobots while Optimus told their story to Sam and Mikaela. When he was done the group went to Sam's house in order to get Archibald Witwicky's glasses but they were ambushed by Sector 7, an alien themed organization, lead by Seymour Simmons. Jazz was injured by Sector 7 during the battle and had to retreat. The rest of the Autobots retreated to his spot as well, as J4U had grabbed the glasses they seeked to get. Sam and Mikaela were howevhere captured and so Optimus, Bumblebee and J4U went to safe them while Jazz along with Ratchet and Ironhide covered them from the back. Optimus and Bumblebee were then held back by Sector 7 helicopters and J4U was captured. At the Hoover Dam After the battle, Jazz travelled to the Hoover Dam along with the rest of the Autobots. Once there, Optimus told them that he retrieved the glasses after J4U was captured. Jazz asked him what are they going to do about his capture but Prime replied by saying that they will find him after they retrive the Cube. Going into Mission City Jazz and the rest of the Autobots later regrouped with Sam, Mikaela, J4U and Simmons. J4U who also recovered the Cube, told them that they needed to get away from the dam and so the group went into Mission City. There, Jazz stayed on the city's edge, while J4U went in to make sure it's safe. After killing a Decepticon named Bonecrusher, J4U reported that the millitary can come to the city. Starscream's ambush When the military came, Jazz and the Autobots grouped up with them. They were later bombed by Starscream but there were no casualties. Jazz just like Optimus, stayed with the millitary in order to protect them if a Decepticon arrives. Death Later on, Jazz went on a patrol with J4U and the millitary. On their way they encountered Brawl, whom Jazz attacked immediately. He like the others retreated for sevral minutes but then attacked again. Most of the humans perished and in order to protect the survivors he jumped into Brawl. Brawl howevhere turned out to be to strong for Jazz and he was killed. Legacy After Jazz died. J4U avenged him by killing Brawl. He later reported his death to Optimus, saying that this was a sad day. Apperances * Transcrafters ** EP 4 (First apperance) ** EP 5 ** EP 6 ** EP 7 ** EP 8 ** EP 9 (Death) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Deceased characters